Girl's Day - Expectation
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '기대해 (Expectation)right|200px *'Artista: 'Girl's Day *'Álbum: '''Expectation *'Pista:' 2 *'Género: Dance Pop *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 14-Marzo-2013 *'Agencia: 'DreamTea Entertainment 'Romanización' Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, gwiyeobge Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, yeppeuge Oh haruedo yeolbeonssik ne jeonhwabeonho jiwobogo neoreul tto jiwobogo, saenggageseo jiwobogo neoui beonho dwitjarie naegaseumeun naeryeoanja, geureoke tonghwahago dasi tto misojitgo naneun nega buranhae geuge bulmanindedo jajonsim tat ttaemune maldo mothae ireoke naega anim andoeneun namja manko manko manheunde nega sumgigo sseuneun munjaga deo singyeongsseuyeo (munjaga singyeongsseuyeo) munjaga singyeongsseuyeo Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, gwiyeobge Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, yeppeuge neol naege neol naege dagaoge mandeullae Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, gidaehae neo ytaemune neo ttaemune michyeoga wuh oh oh neo ytaemune neo ttaemune michyeoga wuh oh oh nae apeseo geu yeojarang dajeonghage yaegihago torajin nareul bogo byeoril eobsi miso jitgo ireon gibun neomu sirheo na ttodasi neol ijeuryeo ijeuryeo aereul sseugo geureoke apahago neoran namja wae geurae neo ttaemune nan michyeo na hanamyeon andweni nae gaseumeun jjijeojyeo naman boneun namjadeul manko manko manheunde ne jeonhwaman gidarineun babo gateun naneun mwoni (babo gateun naneun mwoni) babo gateun naneun mwoni Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, gwiyeobge Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, yeppeuge neol naege neol naege dagaoge mandeullae Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, gidaehae neo ttaemune neo ttaemune michyeoga wuh oh oh neo ttaemune neo ttaemune michyeoga wuh oh oh I just want you to come to me, dagawabwa naega sonjit hajanhni I just need you to give your love, eoseo naege ne maeumeul boyeojwo na waeirae nae gaseumeun gojang nasseo nan na waeirae nae maeumeun neoman chaja nan nega miwo miwo michigesseodo nan neoui utneun, ne ibkkorie, ne ibkkorie, ne ibkkorie, ne moksorie, ne moksorie, ne moksorie, nan gaseumi tteollyeo neol naege neol naege dagaoge Ooh Ooh Ooh neol naege neol naege michyeoboge Yeah eh eh na eobseum na eobseum andoege neol mandeullae Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, gidaehae neon naege neon naege michyeoga Wuh Oh Oh neon naege neon naege michyeoga Wuh Oh Oh I’m gonna get to you Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, gidaehae 'Español' Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, lindamente Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, bellamente Oh yo trato de borrar su número de teléfono de más de diez veces al día Trato de borrar usted, Trate de borrarte de mis pensamientos Pero mi corazón deja en los últimos dígitos de su número Así que hablamos de nuevo Y sonrío de nuevo Estoy nervioso acerca de usted Y aunque lo odio A causa de mi orgullo, Ni siquiera puedo decir que Hay un montón de chicos que no pueden ir sobre Si no soy yo Pero me importa más el texto Sigues enviando secretamente (Cuidado sobre el texto) Se preocupan por el texto Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, lindamente Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, bellamente Voy a hacer que te corras para mí Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, esperarlo Por ti, por ti, me vuelvo loca, wuh oh oh Por ti, por ti, me vuelvo loca, wuh oh oh Frente a mí, usted cariñosamente habla con esa chica Usted me ve alterado Pero usted actúa como que no pasa nada y la sonrisa Odio este sentimiento así que trato de olvidarte de nuevo Trato de olvidarte Y estoy en el dolor ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? me vuelvo loca por tu culpa ¿No puedes estar satisfecho con sólo yo? Mi corazón eres tú desgarrando Hay un montón de chicos Quien sólo me mira Pero, ¿qué hay de malo en mí por ser una tonta? ¿Quien sólo espera su llamada? (¿Qué hay de malo en mí la tontería?) ¿Qué hay de malo con la tontería de mí? Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, lindamente Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, bellamente Voy a hacer que te corras para mí Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, esperarlo Por ti, por ti, me vuelvo loca, wuh oh oh Por ti, por ti, me vuelvo loca, wuh oh oh Sólo quiero que vengas a mí, Ven a mí, que estoy haciendo señas para usted Sólo necesito que le des tu amor, Date prisa y me muestre su corazón ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? Mi corazón está fuera de orden ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? Mi corazón sólo te busca Te odio, te odio y me vuelvo loca, pero A su sonrisa Los labios, labios, labios Su voz, la voz, la voz, Mi corazón tiembla Voy a hacer que venga a mí, ooh ooh ooh Voy a hacer usted vuelvas loco por mí, sí eh eh Quiero hacerlo de modo que no se puede seguir sin mí Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, esperarlo Va a volver loco por mí, wuh oh oh Va a volver loco por mí, wuh oh oh Voy a llegar a usted Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, esperarlo 'Hangul' Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, 귀엽게 Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, 예쁘게 Oh 하루에도 열번씩 네 전화번호 지워보고 너를 또 지워보고, 생각에서 지워보고 너의 번호 뒷자리에 내가슴은 내려앉아, 그렇게 통화하고 다시 또 미소짓고 나는 네가 불안해 그게 불만인데도 자존심 탓 때문에 말도 못해 이렇게 내가 아님 안되는 남자 많고 많고 많은데 네가 숨기고 쓰는 문자가 더 신경쓰여 (문자가 신경쓰여) 문자가 신경쓰여 Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, 귀엽게 Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, 예쁘게 널 내게 널 내게 다가오게 만들래 Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, 기대해 너 때문에 및역아 웋 옿 옿 너 때문에 및역아 웋 옿 옿 내 앞에서 그 여자랑 다정하게 얘기하고 토라진 나를 보고 별일 없이 미소 짓고 이런 기분 너무 싫어 나 또다시 널 잊으려 잊으려 애를 쓰고 그렇게 아파하고 너란 남자 왜 그래 너 때문에 난 미쳐 나 하나면 안되니 내 가슴은 찢어져 나만 보는 남자들 많고 많고 많은데 네 전화만 기다리는 바보 같은 나는 뭐니 (바보 같은 나는 뭐니) 바보 같은 나는 뭐니 Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, 귀엽게 Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, 예쁘게 널 내게 널 내게 다가오게 만들래 Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, 기대해 너 때문에 및역아 웋 옿 옿 너 때문에 및역아 웋 옿 옿 I just want you to come to me, 다가와봐 내가 손짓 하잖니 I just need you to give your love 어서 내게 네 마음을 보여줘 나 왜이래 내 가슴은 고장 났어 난 나 왜이래 내 마음은 너만 찾아 난 네가 미워 미워 미치겠어도 난 너의 웃는, 네 입꼬리에, 네 입꼬리에, 네 입꼬리에, 네 목소리에, 네 목소리에, 네 목소리에, 난 가슴이 떨려 널 내게 널 내게 다가오게 Ooh Ooh Ooh 널 내게 널 내게 미쳐보게 Yeah eh eh 나 없음 나 없음 안되게 널 만들래 Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, 기대해 넌 내게 넌 내게 미쳐가 Wuh Oh Oh 넌 내게 넌 내게 미쳐가 Wuh Oh Oh I’m gonna get to you Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, 기대해 'Video' center|516px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop